sonicsocietyfandomcom-20200214-history
Skye the Penguin
Skye Optinus Slipstream is a harsh penguin with only one eye, a foul mouth, and a fierce temper. With hardly any education and most of his family either dead or imprisoned, Skye was forced to live a criminal life in order to survive. An expert marksman and thief, he will do anything for the right price. Character Description Physical appearance Skye's feathers are a shade of deep violet, unique to the glacial islands he was born (penguins from larger areas, such as the poles, tend to have black feathers). They have been flatted down to form a sort of smooth coat, but the feathers tend to get ruffled and dirty easily. His beak is sharply inclined, and a dull shade of yellow. His right eye is a bold shade of amber. The feathers on the back of his head are pointing outwards at a curve, similar to short hedgehog quills. Several particularly long feathers serve as a 'flick' on his forehead. His tail is flat and wide, and has a lighter shade of feathers on the underside. Skye is rather short and heavy, even when compared to other penguins. Attire Easily the most noticeable part of his attire is his eyepatch; it covers (what used to be) his left eye. It is a charcoal black shade, and flaking slightly from being worn for so long. The strap winds around the head, and is strongly tightened. He wears a large woolen scarf, patterned with green and yellow stripes. It wraps around the neck and upper chest, and in some cases, Skye will wrap it around his beak in an (unsuccessful) attempt to disguise himself. His shoes are thick and padded, which also share the same colour scheme; the base colour is green, while having a large yellow stripe across the top. In a similar fashion, his gloves are thick and yellow, and inside the cuffs there are metal bangles (designed for reducing firearm recoil, which it does to at least some degree). Personality Skye is, to generalize, cold-hearted and arrogant. While he retains good traits, he is chiefly pessimistic and genuinely cares more for himself over others. He is often ignorant, sarcastic and generally unfriendly to other people, though this is because he is merely cautious of strangers. He has few - if any - good morals and would commit any crime if it would produce a good result, whether it be petty robbery or barbaric murder. He occasionally gets ahead of himself and can be over-confident. Skye has few friends; most of the people he meets are the people he's been asked to kill. He enjoys activities both by himself and with others, but his favorites are gambling, such as Poker or Tombolas. When relaxing or just not working, he is somewhat more casual and relaxed, though remains cautious of others. He enjoys his work, though the variation in his missions affect his mood. Sniper assassination, demolition and kidnapping are more favorable to him than escort, interrogation and other 'boring jobs'. Skye is deeply determined and confident; he will not rest until a job is complete. During a kidnapping mission, Skye made six attempts to capture his target before finally succeeding (though his pay was reduced, much to his disliking). He can hold grudges easily and never forgets those who cross him and those who double-cross him. Skye does have good attributes, however. Despite his obvious cold nature, he can (gradually) warm up to those who aid him. When he is with allies, he will defend them carefully - if they defend him as well, of course. He also enjoys courting friends wherever they need to go with his airship. When not working, Skye is more than happy to go for a drink with his friends. His only aim in life seems to be making money and by any means possible. While it is clear he prefers working as a criminal to achieve wealth, he will work for the good side should they offer more pay and an interesting job (bounty hunter, treasure hunter, etc). Overall, Skye may seem to simply be a henchman for evil employers, but he has a mind of his own and chooses what to do, when to do it and how much he'll get paid for it. Skye is a Chaotic Neutral character, keeping only himself in mind and doing whatever he wants to achieve his goals. History Childhood Skye was born in a large town on Farslope Island in the northern isles of the Acorn Kingdom. The town was called Snowhenge and was not the most desirable place to live; it was rife with criminals of all kind. His mother was Susanna, a young woman who had missed out on an education and could barely make enough money to feed herself. His father was Evan, a low-rank member of a crime organization who didn't have much expectations in life. The two met and things led to Susanne's pregnancy. This led to the first of the new Slipstream family, Kathryn. Only after a few months, she became pregnant again. This led to the birth of Skye. However, they found he had a disfiguring infection in his left eye, making it appear bloated and bloodshot. Unable to afford treatment, they gave him an eyepatch and told everyone he had a lazy eye. A year later, Susanna was once again pregnant, and gave birth to the third and final child, Edan. Upset with Susanna and her children, and afraid having a family would only bring police attention to him, he left his fiancée. Having to work a job as a single mother for two years, Susanna was depressed but managed to take care of her three children; two-year-old Edan, four-year-old Skye, and nearly-six-year-old Kathryn. Unfortunately, one day, Skye found one of his mother's lighters. Skye barely managed to escape the burning home. The rest of the family was not so lucky. The police declared it an accident, as Skye never told anyone that he had caused the fire, and it scarred him for life – resulting in his pyrophobia. With no family left, he was placed into care at Snowhedge Council Oprhanage. As the young Skye grew up, he was treated cruelly. The orphanage staff tended to avoid him and the fellow children made him the target of their anger. His disfigured left eye made him an outcast and he was frequently bullied. With nobody wanting him for adoption, Skye had no future in his current state. Unhappy with the world as a young seven-year-old would be, he stole a cutting knife from the orphanage kitchen and, despite some hesitation, "removed" his left eye. Skye was immediately rushed to hospital. The hospital staff tried to save his left eye, but Skye refused to let it heal. Knowing they would send him back to the orphanage, Skye made a desperate escape and ran away, getting lost in the small city dubbed Grahamhill. As he collapsed on the streets from exhaustion, a old wily mole named Strappo found him and brought him to his garage. Skye gradually returned to health and spent most of his time living in the garage helping Strappo 'fix' cars. Teen Years After his twelfth birthday, Skye found out that Strappo's 'garage' was an illegal chop shop. The boy confronted his carer about his criminal acts, but Strappo reminded him of the world and the way people acted in it. Skye thought of how life had treated him and drew the subsequent conclusion that good and evil were non-existent; he just had to do what he could to survive. Thus, Skye did not raise any objection to Strappo's activities and was eventually asked to perform small tasks for him (delivering parts, tracking wanted cars, etc), which he did with great enthusiasm. When he became thirteen, Strappo's adoptive son had earned a reputation as a young expectant criminal. His age and otherwise pleasant demeanor made him an unsuspecting and least-likely-to-investigate target for the authorities. He began working for more criminals and their mobs, serving them for good pay. Seeing the money he made from his jobs, Skye decided to dedicate his life to his dark activities. However, he was caught stealing meat from the butchers, and the german shepard owner (who had a history of ill mental health) pulled out a hatchet, intent on killing the young boy. Retaliating by grasping a nearby cleaver, Skye defended himself from the mad butcher. As the man grew tired, he finally found the courage to do what he planned, and sliced at the dog, killing him. Skye looked at what he had done and felt a inkling of madness. Thrilled with the power to take life, Skye decided to take on bounty hunting and assassinations (though Strappo tried to deter him, knowing that he was still only fourteen at the time). As he became sixteen, Skye had made a name for himself all across Farslope Island as a young yet formidable criminal. Strappo was proud of him, yet decided he had done enough for the penguin. Skye knew he should move on as well, so Strappo bought him a ticket for a ferry leading to the Mobian mainland. As Skye sailed from the glacial islands to the main continent, he discovered he had seasickness and decided to avoid sea travel as much as possible from now on. He had always dreamed of being able to fly, but felt he would never fulfill said dream. During his time at the mainland, Skye managed to find successful "work", earned himself a hideout, and even managed to steal a gunship from a private warehouse. Recent During a flight back home to see Strello, Skye had forgotten to fuel his beauty and promptly made a crash-landing in the countryside. While uninjured, he was knocked unconscious. Mark, a strange blue being (self-referred 'needlemouse'), stopped by and dragged the slightly-intoxicated pilot out. After recovering with some rest, Skye awoke in Mark's house. After meeting him and his grandfather, Skye called his father. After a recalling of the events, Strello informed him that he now had a debt to Mark ("even we crim'nals haf sum civilty, me boy"). Skye bitterly agreed and promised Mark he would repay the debt. Since then, they have been close mates. While on a trip to the ports of Rodina, Skye stopped by a decrepit yet humble tavern. Upon being assaulted by a large drunken behemoth, a white hedgehog stepped in and assisted Skye in (literally) kicking the man's arse out of the place. The hedgehog introduced himself as a pirate named Typhoon, over several rounds of vodka and orange juice respectively. Jealous bickering ensued, as each criminal tried to win over the other with exaggerated stories of their work. Ty eventually won after Skye claimed to have stolen the Golden Statue of Khonamatomba, an ancient god that never existed. The two parted, but keep in touch whenever they can't meet (Typhoon is uncomfortable on planes and Skye being prone to seasickness). Accessories, Weapons and Vehicles "The Bird of Prey" When Skye left home, his adoptive father - Strello - knew that he was going into a life of crime and deceit. It was understandable; he was the one who had raised him into it. Proud of his son's cunning and efficiency, he got a few contacts to piece together a customised sniper rifle for him. Skye was nearly in tears when he opened it on his seventeenth birthday. The Bird of Prey was created with pieces modelled after the WA2000 and F2000, forming a rifle that is more compact than others. Unfortunately, during the two years in crime, Skye has had his pride and joy damaged over time. The silencer has trouble staying on the end of the barrel, and the shoulder grip on the back of the stock has snapped off (making it uncomfortable to use). Most notably, the clamps for the scopes have broken, so Skye has resorted to using masking tape to change and balance his scopes. The H.P.D. (Hovering Propulsion Device) A jetpack-like device "designed" by Strappo (he stole it). Dubbed the 'Hovering Propulsion Device', the metallic backpack-shaped jetpack fits around the shoulders and waist, allowing Skye to fly freely in the air. The fuel can last for 15 minutes of use. Due to its cumbersome size and expensive use, Skye only brings it with him when he feels it is absolutely necessary. Singhel Pistol A standard sidearm pistol, with a eight bullet clip size and a consideable amount of stopping power for a gun its size. As a replacement for scoped pistols, Skye has used a rubber band to attach a magnifying lens to the side (which often falls off). Skye uses this pistol at medium ranges or when cornered. Kampfmesser Combat Knife A light combat knife, roughly 17cm long. The metal blade is reinforced stainless steel. Skye often washes the blade as "blood stains ar' a right bloody pain t' wash off". While Skye generally prefers firearms over melee weapons, he uses his knife if he wants to be a bit more discrete in his actions. Neo Zypher Gunship (NZ01) A military issue gunship, roughly 50 feet long. Produced by a private weaponery company as a prototype for the military, Skye stole this in a less than discrete fashion (reports say he just blew up the depot and throttled the driver to death before flying off in a blaze of fire and smoke). The gunship has three chambers; the first is the cargo and passenger hold, for escorting and transport; the second is the lobby, which has now been renovated as the bedroom and living room; the third is the cockpit, used for piloting the aircraft. There is also a bathroom and kitchen area in between each of the chambers. Note that these chambers are especially small, due to the lack of space. The red and yellow themed gunship is outfitted with Anti-Aircraft missiles, Air-to-Ground bombing shells and chaingun turrets. Skye is excessively careful with it in fear of having to pay for repairs or supplying (he still hasn't use the AA missiles, reasoning that "ya may 'ave noticed they're a tad 'spensive!"). However, it has a weak metallic alloy shell and has to refuel often. It is also difficult to pilot by one person, so it would only be truly effective if Skye had a crew on hand. Furthermore, due to its huge maintenance cost, Skye very rarely uses it in combat. Trivia *Skye has pyrophobia (fear of fire), ever since his home burnt down when he was a child - and he was the cause of it. *Skye has a "cold northern" accent. By Earth standards, this is the equivalent to Scottish. *Despite his best attempts, Skye has never found any Chaos Emeralds. Therefore, it is unknown if he has a "super" form, or if he is affected by them at all. *If his drinking habits continue, Skye is predicted to become an alcoholic. *Although he wears yellow and green a lot, these are simply the colours of his favourite childhood sports team - his favourite colours are purple and black. *Skye cannot spindash, even though an overwhelming amount of Mobians are capable of it. Notes *The artwork of Skye was created by Sam "Sayuri Lilly" Lawrence. Please visit her gallery and support her artwork. *This profile is finished, though it is still susceptible to changes (mostly due to its influence from Exterminatus Now, which is another fanwork and may require permission). *The full profile is available here. It may differ from this wikia entry, due to update history or other reasons. *Typhoon belongs to Herman2000, and was used with permission. The template for this article was also originally his, and was used and edited with permission. *Mark belongs to Sonicmark, and was used with permission. *The Mobian Inquistion, and materials from the Grim Darkness, belong to Exterminatus Now. *Any official characters that may have been mentioned or referenced, belong to SEGA and Sonic Team. Category:Birds